In the processing of petroleum into gasoline, it is known that normal paraffins are undesirable gasoline components because of their very low octane ratings. Generally modern refining technology calls for reforming the straight run gasoline fraction using a supported noble metal catalyst. Generally this reforming is carried out at 450 to 500 p.s.i. and converts naphthenes into aromatics and normal paraffins into isoparaffins. It is also known that the normal paraffins can be removed from the straight run gasoline by means of mole sieves. This is not generally carried out commercially because of the expense involved and the extremely low value of one of the products, namely, the normal paraffins. The present invention is directed to upgrading these normal paraffins into high octane gasoline components particularly aromatics. These aromatics have a wide variety of other well known uses such as solvents, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,836, dated Sept. 8, 1970, discloses a catalyst prepared by adding platinum to a zeolite by iOn exchange. The pore size of the zeolite is equal to or less than that of a 5A type sieve. The catalyst is useful for dehydrogenating alkanes to alkenes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,215, dated Apr. 2, 1968, discloses a catalyst prepared by impregnating a particular form of zeolite known as mordenite with platinum.